This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 2000-69073, filed on Nov. 12, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fender panel impact absorption structure of vehicle having a walker protection function and more particularly to a fender panel impact absorption structure having a walker protection function in which an impact absorption unit is formed between the top of a fender panel and an apron panel to absorb an impact to the fender panel and a space is secured between the fender panel and the apron panel for absorption of the impact when the upper fastening part of the impact absorption unit is broken down.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a vehicle hood panel or fender panel should elastically deform in the event that a walker gets bumped by the vehicle. It is most important to design a vehicle to minimize a walker""s injury by enabling an impact to a walker to be absorbed to the maximum extent.
A fender panel impact absorption structure is constructed, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, having a lower surface of vent part 11 of a fender panel 10 is placed on the upper surface of an apron panel 20, and a bent part 11 of the fender panel 10 and an apron panel 20 are penetrated with bolts 21 and fixed with nuts 22.
However, since the apron panel 20 and the fender panel 10 is very firmly fastened, there has been a problem that they do not absorb the impact energy much in the event of a crash to a walker, only to increase the degree of his or her injury.
Besides, there has been another problem in the conventional structure where the bent part 11 of a fender panel 10 is fastened on the upper surface of the apron panel 20 with bolts 21 in that the fender panel 10 and apron panel 20 cannot be deformed much enough by the crash to a walker because the gap between the upper part of the apron panel 20 and the fender panel 10 is very narrow, but results in more severe injury to the walker.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the aforementioned problems and provide a fender panel impact absorption structure having a walker protection function.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned object of the present invention, there is provided a fender panel impact absorption structure having a walker protection function constructed by fastening together an end of a bent part of a fender panel positioned under a hood panel and a top of an apron panel, the structure having an impact absorption unit whose top and bottom parts are bent toward one direction to be connected and installed between the end of the bent part of the fender panel and the top of the apron panel, the top part being fastened with the end of the bent part of the fender panel and the bottom part being fastened to the apron panel with a fixing member.
In addition, the impact absorption unit is made of a plastic material with a bent groove being formed at the center thereof, a reinforcing rib being formed at a lower bent part thereof and a fastening part being formed at an end of the upper bent part thereof to enable the end of the bent part of the fender panel to be inserted and fit to.